


Drabble Sprik

by ChakiKyu



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek 2009, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spaninsh, Kirk Asustado, M/M, Spirk Fandom, Spock Celoso, kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChakiKyu/pseuds/ChakiKyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No sabe como pero termino entre la pared y su primer oficial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Sprik

**Author's Note:**

> Puede que os suene el drabble, y es normal, ya que lo tenia subido a la otra cuenta (que ya no existe) así que lo volví a subir.
> 
> Gracias a los que comentasteis y/o dejasteis kudos la primera vez que lo subí. ¡Gracias!

No sabe como ocurrió pero sin darse cuenta estaba entre la pared y su primer oficial. Miro a Spock intentando mostrar tranquilidad pero la mirada de este era aterradora. Nunca imagino ver a Spock así, no se atrevía a mover ni un solo músculo.

El capitán James Tiberius Kirk estaba mas asustado que un niño pequeño en la oscuridad.

Intento hablar para tranquilizar al vulcano pero sintió un fuerte agarre en su barbilla haciendo alzar su rostro para estar cara a cara con el. Spock analizo rápidamente el rostro de Kirk donde se detuvo en los labios del rubio y vio como estaban manchados por carmín rojo.

El vulcano endureció mas su mirada y apretó el agarre en la barbilla del capitán haciendo que de sus labios saliera un leve gemido de dolor. Kirk molesto miro a los ojos a Spock y este unió sus labio a los del rubio.

El capitán se quedo paralizado no esperaba eso, mientras Spock con poco tacto mordió e introdujo su lengua en la boca del rubio, saboreando los labios y la cavidad de su capitán. Antes de separar sus labios del otro los volvió a morder pero esta vez haciendo una pequeña herida en el labio inferior.

Soltó la barbilla del capitán, la cual tenia la marca de sus dedos y se separo de el volviendo a su rostro neutral de siempre. Kirk estaba ruborizado, con los labios adoloridos e intentando recuperar el aliento.

 

-¡Pe..per..ro..se puede..saber que hac...ce Spock! - Logró decir el capitán.

-Sus labios estaban sucios así que solo me limite a limpiarlos - Respondió neutral dejando a Kirk asombrado por su respuesta.

 

Spock se despidió y tranquilamente se alejo de el como si no fuera pasado nada, mientras el capitán veía como el vulcano se alejaba llevo inconscientemente una mano a sus labios recordando el tacto anterior.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, kudos y críticas constructivas son bienvenidos.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
